


Tom a beaucoup trop de réu dans sa vie

by dramatickoala



Category: Le Secret des balls (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatickoala/pseuds/dramatickoala
Summary: (l'OC est Myriam, 7-8 ans, adoptée par Tom et Mitch)Mitch va chercher Myri à l'école parce que Tom a une réu avec Stan.Un one-shot écrit sur un coup de tête, c'est beaucoup beaucoup de fluff. (Et surtout sans être trop sûr d'avoir vraiment les voix des personnages en tête)Écrit pour martinfreetheman pour le Secret Santa Tomitch 2016.





	Tom a beaucoup trop de réu dans sa vie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unepierreincandescente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepierreincandescente/gifts).



> Myriam dessinée par Clem : http://cleme-s-art.tumblr.com/post/158891958764/myriam-la-fille-de-tom-mitch-dormant-dans-un  
> Plus d'explications sur elle : http://cs-rugbyworld.tumblr.com/post/147192430076/excuse-moi-peux-tu-me-parler-de-lua-myriam-o%C3%B9

_"Tu peux aller chercher Myriam ce soir ? J'ai réu à 16h avec Stan."_

Mitch reçoit ce SMS alors qu'il prépare ses notes de conférences. Ce n'est pas son jour d'aller chercher leur fille à l'école, mais il répond par l'affirmative à Tom. Il ouvre l'appli Alarmes et active celle de 16h.

Celle-ci sonne comme prévu alors qu'il est plongé dans l'organisation de ses slides. Roxanne l'a aidé à tout mettre en forme mais après une idée fulgurante à l'heure du déjeuner, il a décidé d'inverser plusieurs parties. Et ça chamboule tout. Il soupire. Il reprendra tout ça ce soir.

Il vérifie que le tout est enregistré, puis ferme son ordinateur et se lève de son bureau. Il glisse ses pieds dans ses tongs, son téléphone dans sa poche et sort de son bureau un sourire aux lèvres. Sa conférence est oubliée pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il a en tête, c'est le plaisir de revoir sa fille. Il la voit déjà lui sauter dans les bras, lui raconter sa journée. Puis lui qui porte son sac, elle qui sautille à ses côtés, sa main dans la sienne agitant son bras sur le chemin du retour.

Il passe par le couloir qui donne sur la salle de réunion où Stan et Tom entrent tout juste. Mitch at-trape Tom par le bras, le retourne pour qu'ils soient face à face. Les sourcils froncés s'adoucissent quand son regard se pose sur Mitch, il sourit en secouant la tête. Mitch lui vole un baiser puis un second. Le dévore du regard.

"À ce soir." Il lui souffle avant de le lâcher pour repartir dans le couloir en faisant la roue. Il en perd son téléphone, comme à son habitude. Tom le ramasse pour lui et lui lance en lui rappelant d'acheter du pain au passage. Puis il rentre dans la salle de réunion qu'il ferme derrière lui, sachant pertinemment que Mitch va repasser plusieurs fois devant les fenêtres en faisant l'idiot.

Ce qu'il fait en effet. Une autre roue, des grimaces et un coeur dessiné dans la buée de son souffle sur la vitre. Avant que son téléphone ne vibre à cause d'un message de Tom. "Tu vas être en retard !" Il regarde, ses yeux s'illuminent soudainement parce qu'en effet, il va être en retard. Alors il pique un sprint dans le couloir, les escaliers, l'entrée du bâtiment puis dans la rue.

Il ralentit seulement lorsque l'école est dans son champs de vision et qu'il peut voir qu'aucun élève n'est encore sorti. Il salue quelques parents et se poste pile devant les grilles.

Il guette l'ouverture des portes et lorsque celles-ci s'ouvrent, il repère la maîtresse de sa fille. Il l'observe laisser les enfants sortir un par un après qu'ils aient repéré leurs parents. Lorsque sa fille apparait enfin, il lève les bras alors qu'elle court et se jette sur lui. Il l'attrape et la fait tournoyer dans les airs.

"Tom avait une réunion avec Tonton Stan, il pouvait pas venir te chercher. Alors, ça va ? Ça s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ?" Il lui demande alors qu'il la pose à terre. Il lui tient l'épaule le temps qu'elle retrouve son équilibre puis lui attrape son sac, le balance sur une de ses larges épaules. Elle entame le récit de sa journée avec tout ce qui s'est passé pendant les récréations mais elle est interrompue par la maîtresse qui s'approche.

"Mitch ?"  
"Bonjour Madame Leflore !" Il dit avec un grand sourire légèrement inquiet. Sa fille aurait-elle fait quelque chose...  
"Je sais que vous aviez indiqué ne pas accompagner les enfants lors de la visite du zoo la semaine prochaine mais je me demandais si vous étiez libre ? Un des parents vient de se désister et j'ai pensé à vous. Vous avez un bon rapport avec les enfants de la classe."  
La mention du zoo lui rappelle les longues discussions de sa fille sur les nombreux serpents qui s'y trouvent. "Je ne sais plus si je suis libre..." Il répond avec hésitation mais le sourire de la maîtresse qui retombe le fait continuer. "Mais je suis sûr que Tom pourra se libérer ! Je vais voir ça avec lui et je vous dis demain ?"  
"Parfait ! À demain alors !" Et elle s'éloigne pour aller parler à d'autres parents.  
Il la regarde quelques instant puis sa fille se rappelle à lui en glissant sa main dans la sienne.  
"Alors, raconte moi ta journée !" Il s'exclame avec une excitation un peu fausse. Il a toujours les serpents à l'esprit et le doute que Tom soit vraiment libre ce jour-là. Et s'il n'est pas libre, il ne se voit pas dire non à la maîtresse. Et encore moins à sa fille qui a tout entendu et qui se réjouit déjà.

Myriam parvient à lui faire oublier ses tracas quand elle lui raconte comment le petit Léo a été grondé par la maîtresse parce qu'il avait dessiné sur sa table. Il se rappelle ces heures, toutes années scolaires confondues, où il passait plus de temps à faire ça qu'à suivre les cours. Mais devant sa fille, il lui confirme que ce n'est pas bien de le faire.

Tom rentre alors qu'ils finissent de ranger les jouets et les affaires du goûter pour laisser une cuisine propre à Tom lorsqu'il fera le dîner. Il prend Myriam dans ses bras, s'excuse de n'avoir pu être là pour aller la chercher. Elle sourit et lui fait un câlin.

Mitch arrive soudainement par derrière et l'enlace alors que Myriam lui raconte sa journée bien installée dans ses bras.

Tom se permet quelques secondes perdu dans les sensations. Le poids de sa fille dans ses bras, la chaleur du corps de son mari contre son dos. Il rouvre les yeux alors que sa fille lui touche le nez du bout de son doigt. "T'écoute pas !" Elle s'exclame avec une moue toute triste.

"Mais si !" Il lui dit avec un grand sourire. Quand il voit qu'elle n'est toujours pas convaincue, il lui fait un bisou sur la joue pour essayer de l'amadouer. "Il faut pas dessiner sur les tables." Lui murmure Mitch dans la nuque, ce que Tom répète mot pour mot dans un frisson.

La soirée passe rapidement avec l'heure du dîner puis le bain. Mitch n'a toujours pas eu le temps de demander à Tom ses disponibilités pour accompagner les enfants au zoo.

Ce n'est que quand tout est rangé et prêt pour le lendemain qu'ils peuvent prendre enfin du temps pour eux.

Mitch s'appuie contre le mur à côté de la douche, ouvre légèrement le rideau. Il admire quelques instants l'eau coulant sur le corps de son Tom. Il s'imagine quelques instants le rejoindre. Mais la fatigue dans tout son corps et le fait qu'il n'ait toujours pas abordé le sujet du zoo le fait renoncer à tout ce qui se passe d'habitude quand ils se retrouvent dans la douche en même temps.

"Tom ?"  
Tom répond en éteignant l'eau. Il se shampouine les cheveux alors que Mitch lui expose le problème.  
"C'est mercredi prochain ?"  
"Ouais."  
"Je peux pas."  
"T'es sûr ? Tu veux pas que je regarde dans ton téléphone pour toi ?"  
"Oui, je suis sûr. J'ai calé le rendez-vous aujourd'hui."  
"Et tu pourrais pas le déplacer ?" La voix de Mitch est douce, inquiète.  
"Non." Tom fait une moue désolé alors qu'il rouvre l'eau.

Mitch le regarde mais ne le voit plus vraiment. À la place, il s'imagine dans la partie Reptiles du zoo. Il la voit très clairement, l'image est imprimée dans son cerveau depuis qu'il l'a vue dans le dépliant donné aux élèves par la maîtresse.

Une main trempée se pose sur sa joue, des lèvres mouillée rencontrent les siennes, le sortent de sa rêverie.

"Désolé." Tom lui souffle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. "Tu vas devoir subir l'épreuve des serpents !" Il s'exclame avec un grand sourire.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Mitch accompagne sa réaction d'une claque sur les fesses de Tom qui résonne dans la pièce carrelée. Il lui balance sa serviette et sort de la pièce.

"Oh mais Mitch !" Tom le suit et l'observe se déshabiller et se glisser sous les draps alors que lui-même se sèche.

Il enfile un boxer et un t-shirt avant de rejoindre Mitch sur le lit. Il s'assoie à côté de lui, pose une main fraîche sur son torse.

"Tu peux pas voir avec la maîtresse pour ne pas aller voir les serpents ?"

"Même si la maîtresse voulait bien éviter cette partie du zoo, c'est Myriam qui m'y traînerait coûte que coûte."

"C'est vrai..." Tom reste pensif quelques instants. "Au pire appelle moi quand vous arrivez à cette partie-là ? Comme ça tu me décris toutes les réactions de Myri au lieu de regarder les serpents."

Mitch n'est pas emballé du tout par l'idée. "Moh, fais pas cette moue !" Tom l'embrasse. "Désolé. J'ai déjà dû déplacer ce rendez-vous, je peux pas le déplacer à nouveau."

"C'est pas grave. Tu me laisses aller à ma mort, mais c'est pas grave."

Tom ne peut s'empêcher de rire. "Drama queen !" Il s'exclame alors qu'il s'allonge contre lui et pose sa tête sur son torse.

Un bras de Mitch l'enlace, sa main glisse dans ses cheveux. Il cale son propre bras sur la taille de Mitch. "Je suis sûr que tu survivras." Tom marmonne en s'endormant.

Le corps chaud contre lui, le bruit régulier de la respiration le calme et quelques instants plus tard, Mitch s'endort à son tour.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé :) (et si oui, dites-le moiiii :P)


End file.
